


Quietness that Follows

by Foxberry



Series: Tumblring down the Rabbit Hole [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Coital, Sharing a Bed, implied pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sex Mikasa finds herself watching Jean with a sense of comfort she can’t find anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietness that Follows

**Author's Note:**

> [aboutmikasa](http://aboutmikasa.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: Maybe some Jeankasa after sex?
> 
> The original Tumblr post is [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144547794882/hi-maybe-some-jeankasa-after-sex).

Jean’s chest heaves as Mikasa watches him. Eyes closed, he lies there, naked and spent, with that pleased little smile on his face that says he’s at his most content. Lying next to him, Mikasa wraps herself up in what sheet remains on the bed and lets her exhaustion wash over her. There’s a quietness that follows every time they seek each other’s comforts like this, and every time she finds herself watching him with a sense of comfort she can’t find anywhere else.

“What are you smiling at?” she asks softly; the first noise either of them have made since moaning through the thin walls of her apartment and gasping at their climax. The sheets tighten around her as she rolls onto her stomach and rests on her elbows, surveying him with the faintest of smiles.

His eyes open slowly with a sense of regret, blinking at the afternoon light now streaming in through the curtains of Mikasa’s room. “You have a really nice bed.” He bites at his lip to prevent himself from grinning, but she’s always been able to see through his jests.

“You can buy it from me if you like.” Her eyes stare, blank and certain, in the way she knows sends shivers down his spine. As much as she tries, she can never keep that expression on her face for long, her features softening when his eyes assess her with a sense of adoration.

Closing his eyes again, Jean yawns, raising his hands up and over his head. “Oh, I don’t know. It looks kind of used.” He sends a smirk and a wink her way, spreading himself out on the bed with a shuffle. Her heartbeat still slowing, Mikasa can still smell the faint scent of sweat on him, pleased that she still manages to tire him like this.

Gritting her teeth at his cheek, she rolls her eyes and leans to shove at his side. Her voice is flat when she mutters, “You’re an ass.” The grin sneaks itself into her lips before she realises that it’s there. It’s harder to hide it when Jean sits up to wiggles his way closer, his lips so close to hers that she could almost taste them again.

“I thought you liked my ass,” he teases and slaps his backside. It’s a heavy whack, leaving a pink mark to bloom across the cheek. His lips pout, resisting the urge to let the laughter through, watching her closely instead.

Her hum follows and breaks into soft chuckles, her eyes lingering over him with a raised brow. “I don’t know. You might need to remind me.” The sheets fall away when she shuffles her body closer and runs her finger across his shoulder. 

She chuckles again when his eyebrows dart up. He can never quite hide how keen he is for Mikasa to have her way with him. There’s a certain comfort she finds in that, and it feels just as warm as her hands on his chest. 

He clears his throat in an effort to hide his enthusiasm. “Round two then?” His gaze drifts down her body, taking his time to appreciate the full sight of her.

Mikasa licks her lips between another smile. “Do you want to grab the gear?” A quick satisfied breath rushes into her lungs when Jean gets up to retrieve their toys. Watching him go, she settles back onto the mattress, and wonders what kind of sounds she can get from him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/144547794882/hi-maybe-some-jeankasa-after-sex).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
